


Left for dead

by Xazera



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Streetwalker Emma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazera/pseuds/Xazera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU SQ: Emma Swan is found left for dead in the street by Regina. As she takes care of her, each woman fall deep and hard for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left for dead

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend ask me to write a SQ "Obscure AU" on Tumblr so... Here's what I wrote.  
> It was my first attempt to write in English but I had wonderful Beta's, thank you to IngloriousSlayer and Jen Hunt!   
> Also, feel free to contact me on my Tumblr account, which is Xazera too! 
> 
> I let you read, enjoy!

Emma was lying on the floor. The stone was cold under her body, and the only thing to warm her was the blood flowing from her stomach.  
She was awake, but she didn't know how long she had been. The dark was slowly enveloping her, and the pain in her chest was growing, becoming unbearable.  
She wanted to scream, to cry. She wanted someone to find her, but she was alone, like she had always been. No family, no friends, no home. Just her, alone in her meaningless life.  
She was going to die, and nobody would ever miss her.  
Over the years, she had convinced herself that she didn't deserve happiness, that Fate itself had condemned her to being alone. She was probably being punished for something she did in a past life.  
She had stopped trying to understand it years ago. She wanted to die right then; she was even begging Hell to drag her to its depths, to make the pain stop.  
She wasn't even thinking about her physical pain. That she could endure. But she was tired of being no one in particular, someone nobody knew or cared for. She was tired of always being the little, abandoned orphan.  
She was about to give up, let the darkness take her. She was about to let go and sleep, secretly hoping she would never wake up.  
But, then, she saw her coming.  
She saw the woman, dressed all in black, her high heels clicking on the floor as she strode toward Emma.  
Emma's brain was relieved, but deep inside, her heart hated this woman. Deep inside, she was screaming, "Please, let me die! Please!" It was something, too, because Emma Swan didn't beg.  
And then, she couldn't fight it anymore. The darkness took her.

She was lying in a bed. There were no silk sheets, but it was not her scratchy bed, either.  
She couldn't open her eyes just yet; she didn't know where she was. In a bedroom? Yes. But, where, and why? She tried to remember how she had arrived here... and remembered darkness engulfing her, pain in her chest, a seeping, chilling cold, and blood. A lot of blood. Her blood. She was hurt. And she was in a bed.  
Maybe it was a hospital.  
She carefully opened her eyes, fighting against her instinct to jump off the bed and run.  
At first, it was only a blur, just coloured lines, an abstract work. Then, the lines became shapes and shadows. She heard the sounds of the machines that she assumed were connected to her body.  
So, she was hurt, after all. Emma let herself look around. It was nice and comfy. It didn't look like the hospital in her neighbourhood.  
She took looked at the machines, then to the other side; that's where she saw her. The woman from the street. Well, she thought so.

"I guess the Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." Damn, the woman's voice was captivating, almost consuming.

Emma wasn't going to let that distract her, though. "Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Emma asked. She watched the woman as she stood up and checked on her vitals.

"I'm Regina Mills, the woman who saved your life." She was smiling, but it was cold, like she didn't want to be here.

"Nobody asked you to. You should have left me there," Emma responded.

The brunette didn't answer. She called a nurse for Emma. "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't even think about running away, Miss Swan," she commanded.  
And then she left.

Just like she promised, the woman was back the following day. She was alone, wearing a black pencil skirt and navy blue silk shirt. Emma could see that she was a beautiful woman, but she knew these types. They were rich and didn't care about the lower people. Emma wasn't going to make this woman's task easier, whatever her task was.

"So, Miss Swan..."

"How do you know my name?" Emma asked her.

Regina was smirking at her, and, hell, it was sexy. But Emma didn't have time for that. "That's a question for another time. How did you end up beaten up in the street?"

The blonde smiled; it was her turn to antagonize the woman. "That's a question for another time."

They were looking at each other, like they were having a silent battle to claim dominance.

"I'm not going to play your game, Miss Swan. I have other things to do," Regina finally said.

"Then go, and let me be."

Regina stood right next to her. With her heels, she looked tall, and if Emma was being honest, a little scary.

"I'm responsible for you," Regina said.

A fake laugh came out of Emma. "Nobody has even been responsible for me; it's not going to start now. Let me go."

Regina came closer, her face in front of Emma's. "No." She let a few seconds of silence before starting to talk again. "I found you in the street, left for dead. Why should I let you go?"

"Because I'm good on my own. I don't need you."

"Well, you were certainly phenomenal on your own, I must say. So good, in fact, that you got stabbed."

Emma didn't respond and looked away.

"For now, I'm the one who's responsible for your health. I didn't call the police, but I might if you're not cooperative."

Emma slowly turned her head to look at the brunette. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"Because I know from experience that they are the most unqualified people for these situations. You are in a private clinic known for its discretion. Nobody will bother you here."

"Why?" Emma repeated.

"Because nobody deserves to die alone."

With that, she left the room, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

 

The next day, Regina was already there when Emma woke up. She was reading a report, glasses on. She was so beautiful.  
She was almost... sexy.

"Good morning, Miss Swan."

"Name's Emma. In case you'd care."

The brunette smirked and put her report aside.

"Ready to tell me your story?"

"Nope. Ready to let me go?"

"Nope," Regina said in a weak imitation of Emma's voice, and Emma gave a quick chuckle.

"Please Regina, I must go. I can't stay here," Emma pleaded, serious again.

"And I really can't let you go. I'm sorry. Tell me your situation; I want to help you. I swear."

Emma stayed silent and remained like that for the rest of the day. She didn't say goodbye to Regina when she left; she didn't talk to the nurse. She didn't trust anyone.

 

But Regina kept coming. Every day, she asked the same question, and every day, she met Emma's stony silence. She would sit at her usual spot and read until the sun went down. Then, when she left, Emma always felt alone. Emma didn't know why she wasn't telling her the story. It's wasn't that bad, really.  
But, she couldn't trust her because she couldn't understand why someone who didn't know her would help her. So, instead of trusting Regina, Emma trusted herself, like she had always done to stay alive.  
But, day after day, she could see the sadness in Regina's eyes. She could see it was difficult for her to not have Emma's trust, and Emma understood. Emma herself had always sought out trust and care.  
And she had it now, but she was incapable of doing the right thing.

Emma didn't know exactly what time Regina had been coming, but she knew that Regina was supposed to come by six. She was late.  
Emma was worried and scared because she didn't want Regina to leave; she felt good with her…  
After an hour, she knew that the brunette had abandoned her, like everybody else before her. Of course she had- Emma wasn't born to be loved; she didn't deserve to be; she had screwed up everything.  
But, then, she saw her. She saw her rush into the room.

"Miss Swan," Regina acknowledged.

She met those brown and deep eyes; they were full of apologies. She looked at the woman, and for the first time, she saw her. She saw why she was special, why she made her feel good and cared about. Emma decided to trust her.

"Regina."

The woman stared at her, astonished. Emma had spoken, for the first time in days.

"I have a story to tell you."

So, Regina sat, and she listened. Without saying anything; without interrupting.  
A streetwalker had met a drunk client who didn't take no for an answer. She had fought for her life, but the man was armed.  
Emma also talked about her life of loneliness and sadness, about her pain, about her childhood. They talked for hours, but neither of them wanted to stop. For the first time, Emma was telling her story, and for the first time, someone was listening.  
During the conversation, Regina had moved closer to Emma. Regina's hand was resting on Emma's arm, and when Emma's tears were showing, this very same hand chased them away.

"I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina knew she was talking about the silent treatment, but she wasn't mad. She couldn't be. She had learnt to like these blonde locks and deep green eyes. Regina was slowly falling for her, and hearing her story made Emma even more lovable. She wanted to eradicate the pain in her, to fill her with happiness and joy instead. But all she could do for now was comfort her and show that she cared about her.  
The apology made Regina smile; she took Emma's hand in hers and held firmly on it.

"It's okay, Emma; you're going to be okay."

And, with that, the blonde let herself fall in Regina's arms. With her head resting on Regina's shoulder, Emma felt safe. Her tears weren't flowing anymore.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Emma asked. The brunette's hand was caressing her hair, and she felt her smile.

"No Emma, I'm not leaving you."

 

A few days had passed since their big conversation. Regina continued to come see Emma every day. They were talking freely now, like long-time friends. It was awkward at first, because neither of them seemed used to having a friend.  
They were so alike and different at the same time...  
The conversation came easily, and they fell in a comfortable routine. They even laughed when Regina talked about her new assistant who was scared of her, or when Emma told how she felt at the bar where she danced.  
Emma's life wasn't something they were really talking about because that meant that she would have to return to it. Maybe sooner than expected.  
Regina had come early today; she wore sadness on her face.

"Emma, I have something to tell you," she said.

"Listening."

She let out a blow of air and continued. "You're free to go."

"Oh."

"Yes."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, but Regina couldn't bear it. She couldn't stand the idea of being far from Emma. The idea that she might never see her again. She needed to tell her, needed to make her feel wanted.

"You don't have to, though. I mean... I know you don't really want to return to your life; I understand. I… I don't want to lose you." She wasn't looking at Emma because she was afraid of her reaction. She knew how independent the blonde was. But, when she felt her eyes water, a hand took hers and brought her closer.

"Regina. Please." Emma was afraid of her own answer; she was afraid of herself being so trusting with someone she had just met. But it was Regina; Regina was special. "I don't want to lose you either."

Emma saw Regina look at her, and she could see that Regina didn't believe it.

"We could… Figure something out. You know, I own a very large and empty house," Regina said.

Emma laughed audibly and got a little closer to Regina. "I guess we'll figure something out, yeah."

A smile came across Regina's face. She was so relieved. Emma wasn't leaving her. She sat next to Emma and let herself drown in her breathtakingly deep green eyes. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath.  
After a few seconds, Emma closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Regina's answer was immediate. Regina was giving herself in this kiss like she had never done before. She wanted to show Emma, she wanted her to feel that she was not alone anymore, she was not the abandoned girl anymore, she was Emma Swan, and she had Regina Mills.  
It was strange to see how deeply they had fallen for each other in such a small amount of time.

Fate was a bitch, but, for once, it had pushed in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're all awesome, love ya!   
> Bisous :3


End file.
